


Forecast at the End of the World

by Wendles1967



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Shipping Forecast (Radio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendles1967/pseuds/Wendles1967
Summary: The outlook for the after times.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Forecast at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Shipping Forecast with a passion. For those not in the know, it's a British radio institution [(see here for more info)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shipping_Forecast) that has been helping seafarers stay safe and lulling landlubbers to sleep for over a century.
> 
> This is my first (and probably only) bit of fiction, written specifically in the hope that one day it will be read out by Alasdair Stuart, who played Peter Lukas (Martin Blackwood's other creepy dad and the unsung hero of The Magnus Archives). I have no idea how to write a script or do acting directions, so please forgive the formatting.
> 
> I've lifted chunks of text wholesale from TMA; the rest of the text and the structure follows that used in the Shipping Forecast.
> 
> EDIT: ALASDAIR READ MY FIC WHAT THE WHATTING WHAT  
> [Here's a link to youtube](https://youtu.be/Cb929MX5h00?t=1h8m26s); it starts at 01:08:26.  
> I'm just a bit chuffed.

Normal text = the calm, reassuring tones of the BBC late at night.

**_Bold italics = your best approximation of Jonny’s Archivist-caught-in-a-ritual voice._ **

_Regular italics = a dead, dull monotone, per that brief moment around the middle of MAG170 Recollection._

I’ve included | pipes | to try to make the transitions clearer. The switches between voices should be sudden, without a pause if you can manage it. (Hope your lungs are feeling capacious!) I’ve indicated the two places that I think need a pause.

**Forecast at the end of the world**

And now the forecast issued by Solus Shipping PLC on behalf of | **_you who watch and know and understand none_ ** | at double-oh one five UTC on Thursday 24 September 2020 for the period from now to the strange and twisted end.

There are warnings of a terrible whistling sound, like the howling of a gale.

The general synopsis at the end of the world: Low west of Sole, slowly moving, losing its identity.

The area forecasts for the remainder of the apocalypse.

Buried, Corruption, Vast:  
South 2 to 4; rough; overcast and muggy with frequent rain and occasional mudslides; poor to distant.

Stranger, Spiral, Web:   
East 6, becoming variable, veering and backing; phenomenal; unsettled; chancy at best.

Desolation, Flesh, Hunt, Slaughter:   
North 5 to 7 increasing to violent storm imminent; very rough; hail and thunder through many dark and awful places; really, really bad.

Dark, Extinction, End:   
West 1, decreasing zero soon; still; absent; none.

Eye, Lonely:  
| **_You who listen and hear and will not comprehend. You who wait and wait and drink in all that is not yours by right. Bring all that is fear and all that is terror_ ** | _but why. The Eye has won. It can already see everything becoming a hungry fog and the skeletal outlines of half-glimpsed trees, fading to nothing at all._ [BEAT] _I really don’t care._ |

[BEAT. BEST PETER VOICE PLEASE.]

Perfect.


End file.
